Light and Dark: The Blessings of Life
by Shonah
Summary: An unlikely couple connects on the Broken Shore: A young paladin and a seasoned demon hunter. Their relationship twists and turns, but who wins in the end? One-shot.


Warcraft and Legion are by Blizzard Entertainment.

ooooo

"Tovra!"

A quick yell cut through an otherwise silent city, the dim purple rays of its buildings casting shadows on a lone paladin standing in Dalaran City's courtyard.

"Deirdrei! There you are. I've been waiting here just like you asked. What's wrong?" The paladin's large brown eyes filled with concern as she looked up at the tall kaldorei.

"Tovra..." The demon hunter's raspy voice trailed off as she stared toward the voice of her beloved. The paladin's eyes flittered across the elf's face, spending a bit more time dancing around the blindfold that hid her lover's maimed eyes.

With a slight sigh, the demon hunter turned away from the young human.

"Tovra, we shouldn't be doing this."

A gentle hand reached out in defiance, touching the bare fel-tattoo covered skin of the elf. Deirdrei felt her face twitch with emotion, the floodgates of her feelings barely contained. She knew this was the correct thing to do. End the relationship distracting her from her duties. Restore her faith and retake the feelings the paladin had stolen from her.

"Deedee-" The voice of the paladin drew her from her thoughts.

"Don't call me that!" The demon hunter snapped.

A small gasp escaped from Tovra's lips.

"But... you promised!" Tovra tried blink her tears away but a stay droplet slid down her cheek.

Deirdrei took a step back as the scent of salt drifted to her nose. She knit her brows, attempting to remain strong in her decision.

"I know what I promised you. But I promised something to myself first: to end the Burning Legion."

Tovra stood still, attempting to retain any last bit of composure left. Her eyes continued watering for a moment before she couldn't contain it anymore and burst into tears.

"But we were supposed to run away together, just us!" Her words were barely distinguishable through her sobbing.

"Excuse me."

The two turned to face the new voice. Standing before them was a tall blood elf. A kind glow seemed to radiate from him, but he was in merely a V-neck shirt and loose pants rather than the heavy plate armor expected of a paladin.

"Is there a problem here?" The paladin's smooth voice carried a brief feeling of calm through the night.

Deirdrei just stood there dumbfounded. Tovra blinked as her crying slowed down to an occasional hiccup.

"I..." Tovra began speaking but her voice faded with no brain to comprehend the situation.

The paladin softly placed a hand on Tovra's shoulder. "Miss, you shouldn't be out this late at night. Would you like me to walk you back to your quarters?"

Tovra gulped and turned to Deirdrei, searching for an answer, but her gaze was met with only an empty expression. Turning to face the blood elf once more, Tovra nodded her reply.

"Y-yes please...I would appreciate that."

The blood elf nodded and offered Tovra a knowing smile before shooting the demon hunter a wicked glare.

"Demon hunter, I don't trust your kind. Focus on your duty and stop bothering innocents."

Tovra gave a one final glance to Deirdrei before turning back, ushered by the blood elf toward the Legerdemain Lounge.

It was a short walk from the courtyard to their destination. Upon reaching the Lounge, the blood elf broke the silence.

"So... How did you meet the demon hunter?" Inquired the paladin.

"Well," Tovra began, "It was about two months ago…"

ooooo

"Move it people, move it! We have lives to save!" A male human priest shouted above the chaos. Healers of all kinds were crowding one of the Illidari's many bases set up on the Broken Isles. Wide brown eyes frantically darted between the masses of people running to and from the assaulting demons. This was the Tovra's first war. Everyone and everything was covered in blood, both fel green and red. The overwhelming chaos was too much for the young paladin to handle.

"Help… please…"Whispered a raspy voice, breaking Tovra from the madness around her. Looking down, a very weak night elf tugged at her stiff plate robes.

"Oh my god…" Tovra kneeled down to assess the elf's wounds. The tattered leather robes covering her lithe body were drenched with blood as was the torn cloth shadowing her face. The glaives on her back distracted Tovra for a moment before the paladin noticed a small dagger protruding from the elf's stomach. Questions flooded Tovra's mind as to where the dagger had come from, but she pushed them aside to focus on the situation at hand: save the demon hunter.

The medical training Tovra had learned was nearly all but forgotten in the madness. Slowly and deliberately she began to recall her lessons.

 _First remove the foreign object. Then, cleanse the wound. Don't want it getting infected, now._

Tovra nodded to herself, hearing the voice of her professor, and returned her gaze to the demon hunter's face cloth.

"Okay…This is going to hurt. A lot. I'm going to remove the dagger and heat up your wound to burn out any infection. Can you handle that?"

The demon hunter grimly nodded, flinching as Tovra placed her hand on the dagger.

"Okay, on the count of three you're going to feel a lot of pain. Then you'll feel heat and the pain should begin to subside."

"Just get it over with," the elf mumbled through clenched teeth.

"One, two, three." With her left hand, Tovra tugged out the dagger from the demon hunter's stomach. Warm blood instantly gushed from the wound.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

With a grunt, Tovra pressed her right hand against the elf's bleeding stomach, a quick burst of light emanating from her palm.

The demon hunter sighed and mumbled a weak "thank you" before fully collapsing. Her voice carried an uneasy sense of peace.

"No!" Hysterics took over the now shaking paladin until a quick hand landed on her shoulder.

"We'll take it from here, paladin," motioned the priest barking out orders just moments ago. "Head back to camp, that's an order!"

ooooo

Tovra let out a deep sigh, squeezing the plush red arms of the chair as she inhaled and releasing her grip as she exhaled. The blood elf studied her face carefully.

"Would you like another glass of wine?" Offered the male paladin.

Tovra stared at him, contemplating his offer briefly before shaking her head. "No, thank you. I should be returning to my room now, not reminiscing on silly tales of the past." Her gaze fixated on an unknown object in the distance as she recalled more painful memories.

The blood elf nodded, following her gaze before returning his eyes to her delicate features.

Tovra sighed once more and stood up, using the chair to propel her weight upwards. Once sufficiently balanced, she turned to him and bowed slightly.

"Thank you for walking me back. I shall be returning to my room now… Hopefully Deir—the demon hunter will… come to her senses."

The blood elf nodded. "If she bothers you again, please don't hesitate to call on me. My name is Luminös Sundawn."

Tovra nodded solemnly, turning and heading up toward the stairs, ready to retire for the night. She walked slowly and deliberately up each step, slightly tipsy from the glass of wine the blood elf had given her earlier. It had helped her calm down at the time but she was beginning to regret it. Tovra never slept well with alcohol.

Her room in sight, Tovra reached into the satchel slung over around her shoulder and began fishing out her key.

A hand covered her mouth, pulling her close to the assailant's body.

"Such a beautiful little human…" Whispered a familiar voice. Hot breath flooded Tovra's ear as she felt a finger trail down her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Tovra frantically began scratching at the hand over her mouth but I wouldn't budge, leaving her in a forced silence.

Dragging her one door down, the assailant used a free hand to turn the knob. Roughly kicking her into the room, Tovra turned to see her attacker. She gasped.

"One sound and you're dead," grinned the female demon hunter.

"Deirdrei!" Tovra exclaimed, nearly in tears.

"Tovra…" The night elf knelt down in front of the shaken up paladin. "I was wrong. I can't live without you. Back then or now." She smiled, gently brushing a loose strand of hair behind Tovra's ear. "I love you."

Tovra tried to blink away tears but her happiness couldn't be contained. She lunged toward her love, enveloping the demon hunter in a hug. She felt her body melting as Deirdrei planted sweet kisses on her face, blooming with feelings of pure warmth and love.

After what felt like an eternity, Deirdrei released Tovra from their embrace. Flashing a toothy grin, the demon hunter began rummaging through the small pack at her side.

"I have something for you, my love."

Tovra eyebrows lifted with curiosity as Deirdrei searched for whatever it was the she wanted to show her.

"Here." The night elf offered a genuine smile to the paladin as she revealed a small pink gemstone attached to a silver band. "I thought of you when I saw it. Go on, take it!"

Tovra blinked from her daze, head spinning as butterflies took off in her stomach. Deirdrei gently took her hand and fit the ring onto her index finger, then kissed Tovra's ring finger.

"That one's for later," the night elf giggled.

"Deirdrei!"


End file.
